A Long Awaited Rematch
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: Vlad returns from outer space exactly one year after the Disasteroid, attempting to reclaim what was "his." Post PP, DXS, but not much of it.


** This story was a challenge by t-rex989, and It takes place _after_ PP, so, let us begin!**

** I own nothing, Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out with Sam!" Danny yelled into the kitchen from the door.

"Okay, just don't hurt yourself fighting ghosts, sweetie!" Maddie Fenton shouted back to her son.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and picked Sam up bridal style. "Like that's possible." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" Danny replied as he turned intangible and flew through the roof. It was exactly one year since the Disasteroid threatened to destroy the earth, courtesy of Vlad Master, or Vlad Plasmius, one of the only three halfas in existence, and an old college buddy of Jack Fenton, Danny's dad. In other words, Sam and Danny's one year anniversary.

"Let's just go." Sam told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny flew out into the dark sky, as the stars hovered over them. "It's beautiful out tonight." Sam said, staring out into them.

"It is." Danny agreed. Then he saw something hurtling towards the earth, right at the two of them.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to it. As it got closer, Danny could make out the shape of a person. As it came even closer, Danny saw the furious face of his arch enemy, besides his future self of course.

"It can't be," Danny though out loud. Vlad came to a stop in front of him.

"Good to see you Little Badger." Vlad greeted with an evil look on his face.

Danny landed on the nearest building and put Sam down on it's roof. "Call my parents, Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker. Just in case I fail, but I doubt I will. I'm a lot stronger than I was when he left." Danny told her with a serious tone in his voice. He sighed and flew back up to where Vlad was floating.

"So, the Grand Fruit Loop has returned!" Danny taunted. "Don't worry, we fed your cat Maddie while you were gone." Danny assured him.

"Would hope so, considering that not doing so would be animal cruelty." Vlad replied. "I see you're doing well." Vlad observed.

"I see you aren't. Took one to many ectoranium asteroids to the head, did you?" Danny said.

"No, Daniel, not at all!" Vlad told him.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius?" Danny asked angrily. "Nobody wants, or needs you here anymore."

"I just thought I'd come back to claim what's mine." Vlad told Danny calmly. "My mansion, my five hundred billion dollars, Jack's life, Maddie, _you_."

"Not a chance." Danny said. He could then see and hear the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, driven by Jack, bull into view. It came to a stop below him and Maddie stuck her head out the window.

"Danny, I thought I said not to get yourself into any trouble!" She shouted up to him.

"Actually, you told me not to hurt myself ghost fighting, which I haven't!" Danny retorted.

"Enough chatter, boy!" Vlad exclaimed, charging an ectoblast. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"Don't shoot unless something happens to me." Danny told his parents. "I want this to be a fair fight, whether Vlad will fight fair or not."

"How noble of you Daniel!" Vlad said as he fired the ectoblast at Danny, who flew away so fast Vlad lost sight of him until he found himself being hit in the back.

"I'm not the weak little boy I used to be Vlad." Danny told him as he punched him in the face.

"Oh but Daniel, nor am I the weak one." Vlad said as he made a few copies of himself.

"I have my doubts about that." Danny said as he made the same number of copies.

The original Danny and Vlad along with their copies began a fierce fight with each other. Some of the local residents peeled aside their curtains to watch the pink and green "fireworks" they assumed the ectoblasts of the two ghosts to be. Danny, having not as much experience fighting in multiple bodies at once, was the first to loose all his clones. However, Vlad was more worn out than he was.

"Want to give up Daniel?" Vlad asked, absorbing all of his clones. He was attempting to hide his weariness from his opponent.

"Vlad," Danny smirked. "We both know out of the two of us, you're more exhausted. You can surrender, if it's too much for you."

"But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to claim what I came here for now would I?"

"You're not getting it either way."

Danny shot an ice blast at Vlad, freezing his cape, shoulders, torso, ant parts of his legs. He then shot an extremely powerful ectoblast at Vlad, making him hit the building Sam was currently on. Vlad growled and glared at Danny. "You'll pay for that, Daniel." Vlad flew up to him before Danny could dodge and grabbed his arms. Pink fire radiated from his hands.

"W-what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"You looked a bit cold, Daniel." Vlad sneered. Danny could feel the fire radiating, and his ice core did not like it.

Danny could feel himself melting from the inside. _If I don't do something, he's going to melt me! _He thought worriedly. He made an ice shield around himself, making Vlad be separated from him.

"You tried to melt me!" Danny said, his eyes glowing blue from use of ice powers. "That's just sick! You are seriously one crazed up fruit loop!"

"I. Am. Not. A. _Fruit Loop_!" He shouted as he shot a fireball at Danny's shield of ice.

Danny dodged the fireball and let down the ice shield. He then tackled Vlad to the ground fifty feet below. He made three clones of himself, and they all shot ectoblasts ant Vlad, who was still on the street.

"You're still a weak child, Daniel. You'll never be strong enough to do anything. They," Vlad gestured to his family, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam. "Will fall before your eyes because you couldn't protect them.

"No they won't." Danny said, staring at the ground, fists clenched.

"And why is that?" Vlad asked.

"Because I _promised_!" Danny let loose a ghostly wail, which had some ice powers laced into it. It hit Vlad at close range, causing a lot of damage. Some people evacuated their houses, thinking there was an earthquake. In reality, they weren't far from the truth, with all thee vibrations the wail caused.

Vlad hit one of the buildings near by, and was trapped against it by the force that Danny emitted. He slowly was encased with ice as he turned to human form. Danny stopped the wail, struggling to stay in ghost form. He walked angrily up to Vlad, who was trapped in the ice, immobile.

"And don't you _ever_ show your face in this city, this state, this continent, or this planet, because if you do, I won't play fair that time." Danny picked up the block of ice that was Vlad, and flew to the highest point in the sky he could breathe in. With all the strength he had left, he hurled Vlad into the depths of space.

Letting himself float to the ground beside the FFAV, he leaned against it as he returned to human form.

"I don't know how you guys can handle being ninety eight degrees, it's hot!" Danny exclaimed, still feeling the after effects of the attempt to melt his core.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, as she went to touch him. Compared to his normal temperature of thirty degrees Fahrenheit, he was really warm. "Danny, you're really hot! How did you fight like this?"

"Sam I've fought ghosts with actually illnesses. I'm fine." Danny reasoned.

"That doesn't mean it's okay!" Sam exclaimed. She hugged him. "So much for our anniversary."

"Yeah, for our anniversary I almost got killed." Danny joked. "Can we go get some food? Preferably something cold so I don't melt myself before I freeze again?"

"Let's all go back to our house." Maddie suggested. "I'll cook."

"As long as it's nothing weird with anti-ghost stuff inside." Danny got inside the FFAV. "I'm not flying anymore today!"

When they all were inside, it went unnoticed until they got home that Danny had fainted inside.

* * *

Vlad floated through space, passing Mars.

"When is this ice going to melt?" He asked himself. He looked at the ice and saw engravings in it.

_By the way, this stuff never melts. Don't you just love ice powers?_

_~Danny Fenton_

And with that, the Marshians heard a scream.

"_Oh butter biscuits!_"

**THE END**

* * *

_**Please Review the story using the button below.**_


End file.
